


Physical Comfort

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Co-Written, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorms, Drinking, Drunk Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hangover, M/M, Morning Wood, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Sober Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: Castiel didn't drink. Almost ever. On the rare occasions that he did drink, he usually took things too far. Tonight, 'too far' had been half a bottle of Jack, five Jell-o shots, and three red solo cups of soda spiked with an unhealthy amount of tequila. He couldn't walk in a straight line to save his life and half of his words were coming out either slurred or in the wrong order.Then he'd crossed the line from happy drunk into depressingly sad drunk. He had no idea what he was doing with his life, his family didn't support his choices or his lifestyle, he was going to graduate with a mountain of debt in student loans, and his verbally abusive boyfriend of seven months had just broken up with him last week.The only problem is that Castiel had drunkenly stumbled into the room next door instead of his own. The room belonging to the unfairly attractive Dean Winchester who was just about to come home.





	Physical Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This story was adapted from an Omegle chat. It was the stranger's prompt. They wrote for Dean and I wrote for Castiel. Also, nothing happens between them while Castiel is drunk. Everything is the next morning once he's slept it off.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed as he fumbled with the keys to his dorm, trying to get it unlocked, which was a pain in the ass since he was carrying his laptop along with a few books and a drive thru bag with his dinner for the night. 

After three or four tries he realized it wasn't even locked to begin with. He rolled his eyes as he opened the door with ease. Garth had forgotten to lock the door--again. He went inside to find the room completely dark, and he was about to drop his things on the bed so he could turn on a light when he found there was already something in it-- or, by the sounds of the soft sobs he was hearing, someone. He placed his things on the desk instead. 

"Garth? Weren't you supposed to be away for the weekend or something? And we talked about this, you're not allowed on my bed." He flicked on the lamp to find someone other than his roommate. "Cas..?"

Castiel didn't drink. Almost ever. On the rare occasions that he did drink, he usually took things too far. Tonight, 'too far' had been half a bottle of Jack, five Jell-o shots, and three red solo cups of soda spiked with an unhealthy amount of tequila. He couldn't walk in a straight line to save his life and half of his words were coming out either slurred or in the wrong order. 

Then he'd crossed the line from happy drunk into depressingly sad drunk. He had no idea what he was doing with his life, his family didn't support his choices or his lifestyle, he was going to graduate with a mountain of debt in student loans, and his verbally abusive boyfriend of seven months had just broken up with him last week. 

Castiel knew he shouldn't be crying over that asshole, but he couldn't help it. As horrible as things could get, it was kind of comforting to know that at least he wasn't alone. Now he was all alone. He looked up when he heard someone say his name, eyes red-rimmed from crying and tears streaking down his face. 

"Dean?" he asked, obviously confused, "What're you doing in my room?" His tongue felt too thick in his mouth and it made talking weird.

For a moment Dean was a little too stunned to do anything but stand there and look at him. He could smell the booze on him from here, which was weird, cause he couldn't even remember the last time he even touched a bottle of alcohol. Now it was all he could smell, and he was pretty damn sure his room would be reeking of it tomorrow, but that didn't really seem important now. 

Cas was crying. Cas, who was quiet for the most part and was really smart and seemed to have his shit together, was drunk as hell and crying. Shit. He set his things down by his desk, going over to his bed and sitting on the edge next to him, looking over the other. He ignored his question, since it wasn't even his room and there were more important things to talk about first. 

"Cas, buddy, what's wrong?"

The question sent Castiel into another round of crying. Huge sobs wracked his body, shoulders shaking with the force of them as he hung his head. 

"E-E-Everything's wrong," Castiel hiccupped, struggling to talk through his tears. He tried to wipe his face, but new tears were that as soon as he wiped the old ones away. It was a good five minutes before Castiel could actually manage to talk again. 

"M-My family hates me," he stammered, "Because I don't want to be a doctor and I changed my major, so they cut me off and I had to apply for all these loans and I'm going to have so much debt, and I don't even know if this is the right thing for me to be doing and they don't support me at all and I don't even know if they're going to let me come home for break and Bartholomew broke up with me, and I know I shouldn't cry over him because he was always so, so mean to me, but at least I wasn't alone and now I'm completely alone and I don't know what to do." 

Saying it all out loud sent Castiel into a second round of sobs.

Dean just sat there and waited for him to calm down enough so he could talk, eyes softening as he heard everything he was saying. Some friend he was. All this time he thought Cas was just cruising through school and… he wasn't. Not even close. 

He wrapped an arm around him, trying to comfort him as much as he could even though he was pretty sure he wasn't doing too good at that. This had never been his thing, and he felt bad, cause Cas deserved so much better than that. Any of that. He started to talk when he had calmed down enough for him to do so. 

"Look, Cas...I know that must be shitty. And I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you, cause I got no idea what that's like, but...you'll get through it. Okay? Screw your family. You can do what you want, and you'll be able to pay it all off in the long run. I know you will. And that asshole didn't deserve you either." He looked at him again, pulling him a little closer. "You're not alone, Cas. I mean...you got me. Not much, but I guess it's better than nothing. You'll get through it. You'll figure it out."

Castiel practically attached himself to Dean, wrapping his arms tightly around the other and burying his face in Dean's chest. He just felt so overwhelmed and like he couldn't control anything in his life and it was a horrible feeling. How was he supposed to get through this? 

He continued to cry for who knew how long. His eyes were puffy and his head hurt and Castiel just wished everything would stop. His situation seemed so hopeless and so dismal. He cried, not knowing what else to do, his tears soaking into Dean's shirt. 

It was quite a bit of time before his sobs quieted to sniffles and Castiel pulled away, wiping at his face. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "You don't need to deal with any of this. I shouldn't have dumped it on you like that." He looked around for a moment, a slow realization coming to him. "This isn't my room," he added, face flushing in embarrassment.

Dean just held Cas the best he could as he cried, figuring the best thing to do at this point was just for him to let it out. Poor guy must of been dealing with that on his shoulders for a while now, and since his douche of a boyfriend wasn't there for him he was just trying to deal with it best he could. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, looking at him as he started to calm down again. His shirt was wet but he didn't really care. He'd be out of it soon enough anyway. He smiled a little when his face got red, shaking his head in response. 

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know." He wiped away a few stray tears before continuing. "Don't be sorry. You deserve to have someone to vent to, at least. And I really do mean it, Cas. You got me. You're not all alone in this."

"Can... Can I stay here tonight?" Castiel asked, his voice small and unsure. He just really didn't want to be alone. His roommate, Uriel, went home every weekend, not that he would be much company even if he stayed around. He had no sense of humor and he never smiled. He and Castiel just had nothing in common. He was pretty sure they got paired up because they both had strange biblical names. 

He just didn't want to go back to his empty dark room and cry in his own bed all night. He wasn't really expecting Dean to say yes, but he really hoped that he would. It was really nice of Dean to say that he was there for Castiel. He honestly felt like he was completely alone right now, but Dean was making himself available as a shoulder to cry on and that was really helpful for Castiel.

Dean gave a small, reassuring smile and nodded. "Yeah. Course." There was no good reason he couldn't say, and it'd be really shitty of him to say he was there for him then just kick him out. He didn't think he had it in him to send Cas to his room anyway. He looked over at Garth's bed, and while he was sure there was nothing wrong with it, he didn't wanna take that chance. 

"You, uh… you comfortable here?" There was more than enough room on the bed, and even if Cas didn't feel comfortable sleeping next to him, he could take the floor. He watched him carefully, wanting to make sure he wasn't pushing any boundaries before he got too comfortable, even if it was his bed.

Castiel nodded wordlessly, glad that Dean had brought it up himself. He didn't want to spend the night alone in a cold bed either, but asking to stay the night was a lot different than asking to share the bed. 

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth," Castiel sniffled. At least he still had good dental hygiene while he was drunk. He shuffled out of the room, deciding to change into a big t-shirt while he was at it, leaving him half naked. He shuffled down the hall to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, taking the opportunity to wash his face as well. He dropped his toothbrush back in his room and grabbed an extra pillow before shuffling back into Dean's room. 

"Thank you," he mumbled, standing at the end of the bed, hugging his pillow for dear life.

Dean nodded and watched him go, deciding to take the chance to get undressed and ready for bed. He tried his best to clean up a little, since he wanted to try to make it look like his stuff was organized now that Cas was a little more aware of things. He stripped down to his boxers, climbing into bed before looking over at the door, smiling a little at his appearance. He was kinda cute dressed like that. 

"No problem." He moved over and patted the space next to him, still smiling slightly. "Here. Figured we could share. Unless you're not okay with that, then you can just have the bed."

"I wanna share," Castiel mumbled softly, cheeks tinted a bit pink as he shuffled over. Honestly, he didn't trust his feet to take real steps. Castiel was pretty sure that if he actually lifted his feet off the ground, he would end up falling on his face. The last thing he wanted to do was fall on his face in front of Dean. He'd already sobbed like a gross mess in front of the other, so that was enough embarrassment for one night. 

Castiel put his pillow down at the head of the bed, so they wouldn't have to share a pillow too. He climbed into bed and got under the covers, snuggling down and wiggling around a bit.

Dean nodded when he said he wanted to share, moving closer to the wall so he could have the edge. He thought that'd be the best way to do it, since he was going to be hurting tomorrow and he could go to the bathroom if he needed to. 

He chuckled a little when Cas got comfortable, watching him for a few moments before laying down himself, trying his best to give him some space just in case he wanted it. 

"You alright?" He asked softly, wanting to be sure before he fell asleep in case he needed something now.

Castiel laid there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. He really wanted to cuddle. He wanted to feel someone's arms wrapped around him if only to take comfort in the physical reminder that he wasn't alone. 

It was probably the alcohol, and Castiel would definitely blame it on that in the morning, but he rolled over and buried his face in Dean's chest, wrapping his arms around his middle and holding on as if Dean was about to float away. 

"I will be," he said quietly, knowing that it was true even if everything felt hopeless right now. When he woke up, it would be a new day.

Dean wasn't totally happy with that answer, but he knew it was the best he was gonna get for now. He was a little too preoccupied with how Cas was holding him to give it much more thought. He looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before he hesitantly wrapped an arm around him, holding him almost protectively. 

"Get some rest, Cas," he whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his head before he closed his eyes. He was just comforting him. That was all. By tomorrow Cas would be fine and act like he didn't even know him. Might as well enjoy it while he could.

\---------

Castiel groaned almost immediately as he woke up. His head was absolutely killing him. He wanted to rip off his own skull. He just burrowed deeper into his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Except, he wasn't holding one of his pillows. His pillows were never this firm and warm. Castiel pulled away slightly and opened his eyes, squinting for a moment. 

It was Dean. 

Castiel had been snuggling into Dean. It was then that he noticed the arm wrapped around him, holding him close. Castiel's face flushed pink and he suddenly didn't notice his pounding headache. What he did notice was the way other parts of him were waking up too. Castiel flushed even more, praying it would go away before Dean woke up.

Dean could've slept like that a lot longer if he hadn't of felt Cas move around. He almost forgot he was there. At first, he thought it'd be uncomfortable and awkward if they slept that close, but it wasn't like that it all. He was surprised by how...natural it seemed. Like he couldn't fall asleep if Cas wasn't there in the first place. 

He shook it off, deciding he was just thinking about it too much, eyes opening a little as he looked at Cas, smiling sleepily and shifting a little, feeling something poke his thigh. 

"Morning," he murmured, stifling a yawn. "How you feeling?"

"Fine," Castiel squeaked, stifling a gasp when Dean shifted and accidentally brushed against his erection. He didn't want to embarrass himself any more than he already had. Maybe Dean would just go back to sleep. Maybe Castiel could slide out of bed before he noticed and cover himself with the pillow. 

His cheeks were burning red and he couldn't look Dean in the eye. Honestly, he'd had a pretty big crush on the other since the day they'd met. Someone would have to be blind to not see that Dean was extremely attractive. The crush only got worse as they got to know each other, but Castiel had been with Bartholomew, so he never let himself think about it.

Dean frowned a little when his face seemed flushed and he wouldn't look at him. Before he thought this wouldn't really matter, that they were comfortable enough with each other that this wouldn't change much, but...he guessed not. He did his best to seem like it didn't bother him. 

"Cas, are you okay?" He shifted again, his leg brushing something before he realized what it was. He froze, unsure what to do, which he really should let him take care of that or something, but he was comfortable and Cas was warm and he really didn't wanna pull away.

A tiny moan slipped through Castiel's lips when Dean's leg brushed against him again, unable to keep it in. Castiel's blush only got worse when Dean went tense. He knew that the other had realized that he was hard and it was incredibly embarrassing. 

Time seemed to freeze around them. Dean didn't push Castiel out of the bed, but he also didn't move away himself. What should he do? Well, Castiel knew what he should do. He should just get up and go back to his room. The better question was, what would he do? 

Still unable to look up at Dean, Castiel bit his lip. With a small, hesitant action, he shifted his hips a bit closer to Dean, just to see what the other would do.

It was when Cas shifted his hips that Dean realized he was half hard himself, and really, he shouldn't be. Cas had just woken up like that. He couldn't control it, not really. Him, though...god, this was so wrong. He had just been comforting him last night, and now he was turned on cause Cas was hard, and in his bed, and the whole damn thing was really tempting, cause Cas was hot, no doubt about it. 

Still. He just broke up with his dick of a boyfriend. He shouldn't be acting like that. He couldn't help it when he pressed his hips against his though, a breathless moan leaving his lips. 

"You, uh...you want some help with that?"

Castiel was taken aback when Dean moaned. He honestly hadn't expected that he would be able to make Dean moan like that. It was one of the hottest sounds Castiel had ever heard. This was probably really stupid, but Castiel couldn't bring himself to care about that. He liked Dean. He genuinely like Dean. 

So, after a quiet moment passed, Castiel slid his hands up so that his arms were wrapped around Dean's neck. He finally looked up at the other, though his cheeks were still tinted pink. 

"Y-Yeah, I do," Castiel finally managed to answer, biting his lip.

Dean was both surprised and relieved when Cas shifted closer, looking him in the eye for a few moments to make sure he was serious, not just still tipsy from last night. But his eyes seemed clear, and thankfully not puffy and red like before. Just bright pools of blue he couldn't seem to look away from. 

He reached a hand down between them and hesitantly grabbed both Cas' length and his, stroking slowly and carefully to start with. 

"This okay?"

Castiel's jaw dropped open in a wordless gasp and he arched into Dean's touch. 

"Yes," he moaned, unable to stop himself, "Very okay." He bit his lip, moving his hips a bit with Dean's hand and moaning again. His hands were clenched in the soft hair on the back of Dean's head, though he made sure not to yank or pull hard. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It felt so good to be close to Dean like this and he tried to get even closer.

Dean nodded, sighing softly as he moved his hand faster. He could feel Cas roll his hips, thrusting into his hand a bit, tightening his grip so he'd get more out of it. He moaned again, trying to stay quiet cause it was early and he didn't want everyone on the floor to know what they were doing. 

He rested his forehead against Cas' glancing up at him every now and then. It felt good, really good, and...oddly intimate. But in a good way, he guessed.

Castiel continued to move his hips, moaning softly, unable to keep completely quiet. Their noses bumped together as they moved and Castiel opened his eyes, not having realized that he closed them. 

He looked at Dean and their gazes locked together. It was incredibly personal, the way that they were looking at each other while they did this. It was Castiel that made the first move forward. He sealed their lips together, kissing Dean like he was afraid he'd never get another chance.

Dean responded as soon as Cas kissed him, sighing happily, his free hand reaching up to cup his cheek. He moved his hand faster, feeling his orgasm build and build, and since he was still kind of tired, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

He wanted to make sure it was good for Cas though, so he kept his hand moving, twisting his wrist as he did, running his thumb over the tip, gathering the precome that had beaded there.

The kiss fell a bit to the wayside as the pleasure mounted. It was more of their lips bumping together than an actual kiss, but Castiel didn't even care because it was perfect to him. Another few strokes, and Castiel was done for. 

He cried out against Dean's lips, his body going stiff as he came, eyes shut tight. He was a little embarrassed at how quick that was, but maybe he could blame it on something else. Castiel panted softly, trying to catch his breath.

Dean came a few moments after, moaning softly as he closed his eyes, panting a bit as he came down from his high. When he opened his eyes again he looked at Cas, smiling a little before he kissed him again, able to focus more on the kiss now that he wasn't busy doing something else. He pulled away after a few moments, looking at Cas with a grin. 

"That was...really nice," he murmured, his face still a little flushed from before.

Castiel was a little surprised when Dean came so soon after him, but he was even more surprised when he kissed him after. Castiel practically melted into the kiss, pressing in close. Bartholomew never used to kiss Castiel after everything was said and done. 

"I really liked it," Castiel said softly, a small, shy smile on his face. It hadn't been much, just a simple handjob, but it'd honestly felt amazing to Castiel. Because it was Dean and that made all the difference.

Dean smiled back at him, almost beaming, glad that he was the one to make Cas feel like that. He was cute, smiling all shy like that. It was embarrassing how quick he came, especially from something as simple as a hand job, but he figured it didn't really matter. He kissed him again, quick and sweet, before pulling away. 

"We could… be something, y'know," he murmured quietly, feeling his cheeks get warm. "I mean...if you wanted to. I'd be willing to give us a try."

"You... you want to be with me?" Castiel asked, completely dumbfounded. He had no idea that Dean felt that way about him. He'd always assumed that Dean just saw him as a friend at best, which is another reason he'd never pursued his feelings for the other. To find out that Dean wanted to try out a relationship was mind-boggling.

Castiel never imagined that this could happen. His heart was racing in his chest, partially convinced that this was a dream.  
Dean gave him a confused look for a moment, nodding. 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He'd liked him for a while, honestly. He never really admitted it to himself before, cause he was taken and even considering it was wrong. But he wasn't happy with that other guy, and he was single now. He figured there wasn't much for him to lose. 

"I get it if you don't want to, though. I mean...I know you just broke up with someone, but.."

"I want to," Castiel said quickly, wanting there to be absolutely no confusion about that, "I really want to." This was actually happening. Not only had Dean just given him a morning handjob, but now he was lying next to him, holding Castiel in his arms, and asking for a relationship. 

"I... I've liked you for a while," Castiel admitted softly, blushing and looking away, "But... I was with Bartholomew... and I just didn't have the strength to end the relationship myself." He was so ashamed of that, and he was angry at himself as well.

Dean smiled a little at that, stroking his cheek as he looked at him. 

"Hey. It's okay. I didn't mind waiting." He kissed his forehead softly, pulling him impossibly closer. "I really like you, Cas." He'd promise to do whatever he had to to prove that. He'd treat him a hell of a lot better than his ex ever did. 

"You deserve better than him anyway." He didn't really think that meant he deserved Cas, but he wouldn't complain.

Castiel pressed his face into Dean's shoulder and held him tightly, just enjoying their closeness. He hadn't had that with someone in a really long time. "Now I have better," he said, his words muffled a bit from his position. 

Dean was so much more than Castiel deserved. He was kind and loyal and he would put almost anyone before himself. Today was already starting off way better than yesterday.

Dean nuzzled his neck a bit, closing his eyes and taking in his scent. He'd never done this with someone before, not really. Hang out, yeah. One night stand, sure. But just holding someone, like they actually gave a damn about him...it was nice. He could get used to it, really. But he wouldn't get his hopes up too quick. 

"I'll make sure of that," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his warm skin.


End file.
